My Best Friend's Boyfriend-Part 4
by Starchick
Summary: This is the final part, Taiora and Mimato


Hey, this is the last part to my story (yay!) it's finally here. ^_^ Oh, and this is Mimato  
and Taiora..sorry Michi/Sorato fans. Well, I'll do a Michi next time, or maybe a Tai/Matt/  
Mimi triangle. Or else Takari, Miyashiro, whatever. Ok, enough of my babbling, here it is.  
  
My Best Friend's Boyfriend-Part 4  
  
Biyomon quickly lead Izzy, Joe, TK, and their digimon through the forest toward Tai and  
Matt. They spotted the others in the distance, still looking for clues about Sora and  
Mimi's disappearance. Izzy and the others joined Tai, Matt, and the remaining 3 digimon.  
"Okay, what happened here?" Joe demanded. "Sora and Mimi are gone, we think Skull-  
Meramon took them," Matt explained. Izzy thought hard. "Well, it seemed to be pretty  
easy for him. Biyomon told us that you were having a fight." Tai and Matt glanced away.  
"Well, I can believe it from you 2, but Mimi and Sora never fight, they're best friends,"   
said TK. "What happened?" Matt turned to him. "It doesn't matter, TK," he said. Gomamon  
shrugged. "I guess what matters is that we find Mimi and Sora first," he stated. Joe look-  
ed uneasy. "Um, you don't suppose there could be more of Myotismon's henchmen   
around, do you?" he asked. "I hope there are," said Tai fiercely. "Then we can take them  
on, and make them tell us where they took Sora and Mimi." Izzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah   
right," he muttered. "Tai, let's approach this logically. Skullmeramon probably wouldn't   
have been able to take them both very far from here, so..." He booted up his laptop and  
brought up a map of the forest they were in. "If you just give me one second, I'll be able  
to get the signals of their digivices and find out where exactly they are."  
  
Sora and Mimi stepped back in fear as a hazy image of Myotismon appeared in front of  
them. "Well, it's so nice to see you 2 are awake," he said. The 2 girls just stared at him.  
"I was hoping you would still be mad at each other, and eventually finish each other off.  
You won't escape from the place you are in, and it would've been so nice to be able to  
see the both of you end each others' lives. Apparently though, that won't happen any-  
time soon, but do not worry. Eventually the darkness and the silent solitude will drive  
you crazy. I can wait, there's no hurry." Mimi gasped. "Where are the others?" Sora   
demanded. Myotismon chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about them, you have a much more  
serious situation on your hands. The other Digidestined have no idea where you are, and  
they'll probably never find out." Mimi was getting angry. "I think you need a reality check,"  
she snapped. "Sora and I would never hurt each other, we're best friends, and we always  
will be." Myotismon grinned evilly. "Let's just see how long you'll keep that up," he told   
them. "After all, I know what's going on between you 2, I see all. And believe me, it runs  
a lot deeper than your little minds can imagine."  
How would he know, Sora thought angrily. The guy lived in total darkness, there was no  
way he could ever have felt real love. (A/N: You think so, huh? Think I should write a  
story about Myotismon's love? Let me know, please) Myotismon smirked. "Farewell," he  
said as the hazy image disappeared. Sora and Mimi were left in complete silence again.  
Mimi sat down on the ground. "I think he's right," she murmured. "The others don't know  
where we are, they'll never find us." Sora sat down beside her. "Oh Mimi, don't think like   
that," she told her. "Of course they'll find us. We always stick together, and we've come  
out on top every time since." Mimi looked at her and smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. Then she  
giggled. "Plus, we have the living computer and his sidekicks on our side, there's no way  
they won't find us," she remarked, referring to Izzy, his laptop and Tentomon. Sora had  
to laugh. Then she became serious again. "Remember what you said earlier about us never  
hurting each other?" she asked, looking straight at Mimi. Mimi nodded. "Well, that's true.  
I don't care what happens, you are my best friend, now and forever, I swear. I won't  
hurt you." Suddenly her crest of love began to glow for the second time. They both stared  
at it in surprise, then Mimi smiled. "And you were worried it would never glow," she said.  
"Well, that goes the same for me. You'll always be my best friend, I know we'll be best  
friends to the end. That's why we're the only girls out of the digidestined, because we're  
destined to be friends forever." (A/N: Remember this takes place between Sora's Crest of  
Love and The Gateway to Home. They don't even know that another digidestined exists  
yet, let alone that it's another girl, Kari) Mimi's crest began to glow, also for the second  
time. The glows from the crest merged together and became a blinding white beam.   
Suddenly, a voice began to speak. "Congratulations, girls. You have discovered a true   
friendship, one that will last beyond time itself. In doing so, you have passed the test and  
broken the riddle of this place of darkness."  
Sora and Mimi glanced around. "That's not Myotismon's voice," Sora said quietly. "Then   
who is it?" Mimi wondered aloud. The voice continued. "You have found out that in the  
most hopeless situation, true friendship and true love can always come through. Now you  
may leave this place." The beam of white light suddenly became a tunnel. Sora gestured  
for Mimi to follow her, and began leading the way through the tunnel.  
  
Izzy had figured out that the 2 girls were still in the forest, so all of them had their digi-  
vices held out as they trekked through the woods. All of a sudden, Matt's digivice started  
beeping like crazy. "Huh?" They all stared at it. There were 2 red dots on it, close to   
where the other 5 dots were. Then Tai's and Izzy's digivices went off in the same way,  
with TK's and Joe's digivices following suit. The digidestined and the digimon stared at  
each other in realization. "They're nearby!" Tai shouted, taking off with Matt right behind  
him. Agumon, Gabumon, the other digidestined and digimon all looked at each other in   
total confusion. Then Biyomon and Palmon just shrugged and ran after the two boys,   
eager to see their human parteners again. The others quickly followed them.  
They all ended up in a clearing, and stared around, confused. The clearing was empty, yet  
their digivices were still beeping, even more urgently now. Suddenly, a bright light came  
from seemingly nowhere. Everyone closed their eyes, until finally they felt the glare simmer  
down. Then they opened their eyes and blinked in shock at Sora and Mimi, who were just  
a few feet away.  
Sora and Mimi also blinked at each other, then looked around. Finally Mimi high-fived Sora.  
"Sora, we did it! We made it, we're back!" she cried as both girls laughed in relief.  
"Sora! Mimi!" The 2 girls turned and saw the rest of the digidestined and the digimon racing  
up to them. Tai and Matt reached them first. Matt threw his arms around Mimi, spun her  
around a few times, then set her down again. He hugged her tightly. "Mimi, you're alright!"  
he cried. "I was so worried." Mimi was in total shock. She couldn't believe that Matt was  
actually hugging her, she felt like she was in the middle of one of her favourite daydreams,  
the ones she'd started having recently. Mimi hugged him back for a moment, then turned  
to look at him. "You were..worried about me?" she asked. Matt blushed and looked at the   
ground. "Well, yeah," he admitted. Mimi smiled. But before she could do anything else,  
Palmon tackled Mimi around the waist, knocking her over. "Mimi!" she yelled happily.   
"You're safe, you're okay, I was so worried!" She kept screamimg breathlessly, laughing  
while at the same time having tears pooled in her eyes. Mimi was also laughing and hug-  
ging her tightly, just the relief of seing her #1 best friend again. Out of the corner of her  
eye, she saw Tai and Sora jumping up and down, and hugging each other tightly. Sora  
looked incredibly happy, Mimi had to smile. Matt helped Mimi to her feet, and then 2 sec-  
onds later she was nearly knocked down again along with Sora by the other digidestined  
and digimon. Mimi gave a little sigh, knowing this would take a while. Then she met Tai's  
eyes. There were no need for words, they could each tell what the other was feeling. Mimi  
gave him a small smile, knowing that he was truly happy with and around Sora. She was   
glad Sora was getting her own wish coming true. Tai also gave Mimi a smile, knowing that  
she still had the world's biggest crush on Matt, and he was just happy that Matt liked her  
a lot too. 'Cause if Matt ever hurts her, he thought, clenching his fist. Then he shook his  
head, knowing that his friend really cared about Mimi.   
  
That night, Matt and Mimi were wandering around in the forest together after supper. The  
others were still back at the campsite, though Tai and Sora had gone into the woods   
together earlier.  
Matt and Mimi weren't really talking about all that much. Then Mimi heard a sound off to  
her right. She turned to Matt in confusion, and he grinned. "Remember Tai and Sora?" he  
pointed out. Mimi nodded in realization, smiling. "Oh yeah," she said. Matt quickly lead her  
away from the direction that the sound had come from. They started talking again, and  
soon they got on the subject of what had happened earlier that day. Then Mimi asked  
him, "Matt, can I ask you something?" Matt turned to her. "Yeah sure, what is it?" he   
wanted to know. "Before we were captured, when we had that big fight, did you really  
mean what you said?" she asked softly. Matt blushed deeply, then looked at her. "Yeah.."  
he murmured. "I really do care about you, a lot, but I wasn't sure how you felt. I'm sorry  
I hurt you so much, I never wanted to. It's just..it's so wierd. I don't know what I'm feel-  
ing, I've never felt it before in my life. It's this warm, funny feeling I get, usually when I'm  
around you." He glanced away, blushing even more. Mimi looked at him. He feels it too,   
she thought dreamily. But he doesn't know what it is. I don't either, but I've got a good   
guess. "Matt, I feel it too," she told him. Matt stared at her. "Really?" he asked. She   
flushed red. "Isn't it obvious?" she said softly. "I feel the exact same way. I think I know  
what it is." Matt cocked his head. "What is it?" he wanted to know. Mimi blushed deeper.  
"I think..I think it's love," she admitted. Matt nodded slowly. "I see," he murmured. "I guess  
so." Before they knew it, they had drawn closer together, and now they met in a kiss.  
Mimi was dizzy with happiness, she thought she was going to pass out. Matt made her  
feel great in a way no guy had ever done before, she was practically seeing fireworks. He  
totally took her breath away. So this is it, she realized. This is love.  
  
Aww, wasn't that tooo sweet? A little cheesy, but hey. Anyway, it's finally over! I'll write  
more stories in the future, but that's it for 'My Best Friend's Boyfriend.' Please review and  
tell me what you thought of it. Oh, and for those of you who were wondering who that  
mysterious voice was that talked to Sora and Mimi, here's my explanation: The 2 crests  
formed a beam of light, and Angewomon is the Angel/Guardian of Light. So since they were  
in one of Myotismon's traps, I thought maybe Gatomon's subconcious state of Angewomon  
could direct Mimi and Sora. Confusing and corny, isn't it? Oh well, it doesn't really matter.  
Please R&R, kk, I really want to see what people thought of this ^_^ 


End file.
